ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Olympus Awakened
Story A small spaceship descends down from the sky, approaching Mt. Olympus. On the deck, Vilgax and a human about Vilgax’s size are in it. Human: There it is. Olympus. It’s a shame on how it has fallen into ruins. Not that it matters. Vilgax: Enough reminiscing. Activate the scanner. (The human presses a button, and a laser sweeps across the mountain, scanning it. It then stops, and a large temple becomes visible.) Now, to claim the power that is rightfully mine! Human: Just remember that it will be guarded. The ship lands, and Vilgax and the human go into the Temple of Olympus. They arrive in the throne room, with 12 large thrones in the room, 6 on one side, 5 on the other, and one in the center. In the middle of the floor is a pedestal with a closed sphere, glowing brightly. Vilgax grabs the sphere, breaking it with his hand. In the shattered glass is a glowing golden crystal, resembling Corrodium. The crystal then releases a golden shockwave, which leaves the temple, and envelops the entire planet. Vilgax is enveloped in a golden aura, as he holds the crystal up in the air. Then, Zeus appears on the center throne, the other gods forming in their thrones. Zeus: I don’t know who you are, but put that down if you know what’s good for you. Vilgax: (Smirks) Come at take it. (Vilgax fires a golden energy blast at Zeus, hitting him square in the chest.) End Scene The Rustbucket is flying through the air, approaching Mt. Olympus. John is dressed back in his original clothes, a green and black shirt with jeans. Kevin: Are you sure this is the way? Gwen: I traced the origin of the shockwave to Greece. And considering that John was just there in Ancient Greece, it’s too much of a coincidence. John: There was this kind of crystal at Olympus when I was there, it radiated power. Something must’ve happened to it. Kevin: That was like 2,000 years ago. You sure it’s real? If it was powerful, the Plumbers would’ve found it years ago. (Then, a lightning bolt hits the Rustbucket, and they start to descend.) Oh, man! We’re going down! (The Rustbucket crashes down into the ground, and they were several miles away from the base of Mt. Olympus.) Gwen: Where did that come from? There’s not a cloud in the sky! John: Zeus. I angered him a lot before. Surprised that he never tried to kill me before. Well, might as well start walking. (The three get out of the Rustbucket.) Kevin: Is there anything else from the ancient times that doesn’t want to kill you? John: Probably not. I angered immortal gods, titans, humans, and standard monsters. Kevin: Monsters? What kind of monsters? (Then, an army of Vulpimancers materialize around them, snarling at them.) John: The alien kind. (John transforms.) Four Arms: Four Arms! Kevin absorbs the paint off the Rustbucket, as he catches and throws a Vulpimancer that charged him. Several Vulpimancers pounce at Four Arms, who punches and throws them away. Gwen fires mana blasts, pushing the Vulpimancers back, though they are still persistent. Four Arms punches the ground, splitting it and sending the Vulpimancers back. Kevin morphs his hand into a blade, and he stabs a Vulpimancer, though it recoils back, bleeding gold blood. Kevin: Uh, how do you get rid of these things?! (Four Arms raises one of his arms, and summons Rustic. He then slices through a Vulpimancer that pounced at him, it exploding into golden dust. He then tosses it to Kevin.) What is this stuff? (He absorbs the bronze, then tosses it back to Four Arms. Kevin punches a Vulpimancer, it exploding into golden dust.) Four Arms: (As he grabs Rustic and slices through a Vulpimancer) Celestial bronze. Four Arms and Kevin jump back to back, Kevin morphing is hands into blades. The Vulpimancers come at them, and they move in a circle, slicing through all the Vulpimancers that come at them. Gwen uses her mana to redirect the Vulpimancers to them, and they finish off the last one. Four Arms then reverts. John puts Rustic away in its pocket dimension. Gwen: How did you get that sword? And where did it go? John: I got the sword on my way to Greece, when I was caught in medieval England to become a knight. Used it before getting a magic sword. I learned how to create a “pocket dimension” made of mana, and stored it away. (John starts walking towards Olympus.) Might as well get started. End Scene They walk long into the night, still miles from the mountain base. Kevin: Are we there yet? Gwen: Kevin, if you ask that one more time, you’ll be left here hanging from a tree. Kevin: But we’ve been walking all day. Let’s at least rest for the night. (He collapses, landing on his butt.) Gwen: I suppose it has been a long day. John: Going to be a long night. The monsters are more active at night. Along with other threats. John turns around and transforms into Bloxx, forming his body into a wall, expanding forward. Several arrows hit Bloxx, breaking through him and causing his body to collapse to the ground. Bloxx reforms, as he curls up into a ball, and rolls forward. More arrows are fired at him, which bounce off this time. He opens up and stretches his arms up, slamming them down into the ground. A group of girls are scattered. Bloxx: Hunters of Artemis?! Surprising to say the least. Stop! I’m on your side! (They nock arrows, getting ready to fire.) That won’t work. (Bloxx shifts to Big Chill.) Big Chill: Big Chill! (One of the girls gasps, and lowers her bow. The other hunters take notice, and follow, lowering their weapons.) At least one of them recognized me. One of the hunters, with her hood covering her face, raises her bow, nocking an arrow. Big Chill raises his hand, firing a freeze ray at her, knocking the bow out of her hand. Her hood is blown off, and she looks at him. Big Chill: Elektra?! Oh, man! (Elektra appears in front of him a moment later, and kicks him square in the chest, knocking him out of the sky. He bounces off the ground, shifting to Goat Foo. He bleats at Elektra, and Elektra laughs.) Elektra: You think that form can scare me? I’ve killed hundreds of satyrs, and you will die today. Goat Foo: Not likely. Baaaaaahhhhh. Elektra charges in, throwing a punch at Goat Foo. Goat Foo uses his palm to redirect it, and goes to knee her in the chest. She catches it and jumps overhead, spinning for an axe kick. Goat Foo raises his arms to block it, a crater forming under Goat Foo’s feet. Goat Foo pushes Elektra away, firing mana hooves at her. Elektra dodges with ease, pulling out a hunting knife. She swings it, but Goat Foo knocks it out of her hand. He goes to strike her with his palm, but she spins to the side, slamming her arm into Goat Foo’s head. Goat Foo falls back, and Elektra is on top of him, knife back in hand. Goat Foo slams his hands together, releasing a mana shockwave, sending Elektra flying. She lands on her feet, and her bow appears in her hand, arrow nocked. She fires, and Goat Foo dodges. Goat Foo: Okay. I’m tired of this. (Goat Foo transforms.) Ultimate Xylofreeze: Ultimate Xylofreeze! Elektra draws another arrow, when Ultimate Xylofreeze opens his third eye. Elektra fires, and hits Lucian square in the chest. He doesn’t flinch, doesn’t even show pain, but blood starts to pour from the wound. Elektra: Lucian? What? Lucian: That hurt, little sister. (Lucian walks towards her, and Elektra stumbles back, falling to the ground, terrified.) My father asks you to do one thing. To get revenge for me, your brother. And you can’t even do that. Elektra: (Trembling) I’m sorry. But, I’m not a child of Ares. I’m not strong like you are. I joined the Hunters, Lucian: To cover your own weakness! (Lucian pulls the arrow out of his chest, throwing it at Elektra’s feet. She screams in fear.) You are weak! You always have been! And that is why my father never saw you as capable. He had to revive me to do it. (Lucian draws his large double edged sword.) You are no longer needed. (He raises his sword over his head.) Elektra: No! NO! (She releases a blood curling scream, as she is stabbed by Lucian. Her face turns white, as she passes out. The hunters gather around her, wondering if she was alright. Ultimate Xylofreeze reverts.) Hunter: What did you do to her? John: Showed her her deepest fear. Who are you? You obviously recognize me. Hunter: I am Phoebe. I was there with the Hunters when Lady Artemis hunted you that one time. I apologize for Elektra’s behavior. She’s always been a hotheaded leader. John: She’s hated me since ancient times. What happened to Zoë? Phoebe: Killed. Elektra was made our new leader, and she has done well. John: Where’s Artemis? Phoebe: Mt. Olympus. She has gone into a deep sleep, along with the rest of the Olympians. After Rome, the gods all went into a deep sleep, but Artemis ordered us to continue to eliminate the monsters, keeping the land safe. John: Well something has happened at Olympus. We’re heading there. Will you assist us? Phoebe: Of course. We need to assist the Lady Artemis. Characters *John Spacewalker *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Hunters of Artemis **Elektra **Phoebe *Zeus Cameo Characters *Hephaestus *Athena *Apollo *Artemis *Ares *Hera *Aphrodite *Dionysus *Hermes *Demeter Villains *Vilgax *Human *Vulpimancers Aliens *Four Arms *Bloxx *Big Chill *Goat Foo *Ultimate Xylofreeze Trivia *This episode takes place during the regular timeline. *It's revealed that Elektra joined the Hunters to track John through time, and kill him. *Elektra's revealed not to be a daughter of Ares, unlike her brother Lucian. *Vilgax takes over Olympus. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc